los hermanos vampiros
by saori uzumaki
Summary: como pasarian unos vampiros en la vida del siglo 21 ? solo entren plizzzz :3


Los hermanos vampiros

Los hermanos vampiros

Naruto no nos pertenecen por q si no todo seria como en los fic

Ola como tan aquí yo y mi hermana en el nuevo fic lo estamos haciendo las dos bn ya saben blablabla comencemos!!

Un dia normal en Tokio cuatro chicas estaban de shoping despues pararon en un restorante chiquito pero muy bn, estaban discutiendo de algo.

Tomoyo- vamos miren apuesto 50 yenes a q no se meten con migo a esa mansión – dijo una chica de ojos y pelos negros largos q unos mechones tenia de rosa fiusha

Hinata- pe pero como vamos a llegar – pregunto con timidez

Ten ten – pues obvio en la camioneta –dijo muy animada

Kurayamy – pues yo no le entro estoy ocupada – dijo una joven de ojos azules y pelos largos de color negro con el copete de color rojo

Tomoyo –pues yo creo q tienes miedo gallina!!

Kurayami – pues le entro para q te calles

Tomoyo – pues mañana despues de clases en mi casa

Todas – hai

Ya el dia siguiente afuera de la mansión

Tomoyo- bn nos separaremos en dos grupos yo con ten ten

Kurayamy – si si bn ya entremos

Hinata – y si nos encontramos algo??

Ten ten – pues no haces nada

Entonces entraron y subieron las escaleras entraron en a una habitación y

Ten ten – ya me canse - recargándose en la pared la cual se abrió

Hinata – miren un pasadizo secreto

Tomoyo – entremos ten ten tú y yo a la derecha ustedes a la izquierda

Todas – hai

Kurayamy – vamos hinata –agarandola de la muñeca

Hinata – hai

Cada grupo se fue por su camino tomoyo y ten ten se toparon con una pared y kurayamy y hinata con una escalera

Ten ten – no hay Salida regresemos recargándose otra ves en la pared la cual tenia una piedra la cual apachurro y se abrió el piso y se fueron por un tipo tobogán.

Kurayamy e hinata subieron las escaleras y se encontraron una pared la cual tenía un librero

Kurayamy – bn nos regresamos pero agarrare un libro – lo garro y el librero se iso al lado – bn por lo menos la lectura ayuda algo – y se metieron y encontraron una habitación la cual tenia muchas bebidas, libros, un escritorio y una cama en la q estaba un muchacho de cabellos negros y unas marcas q parecían unas orejeras

Kurayamy – ahiiiiiiii q lindo, me pregunto como lo despertare mmmmmmmmm ya se lo besare como en blanca nieves lo beso y no sucedía nada.

Kurayamy – bn no funciono bn despues me encargo primero tengo sed

Hinata – mira aquí ay algo pero es alcohol

Kurayamy – bn tengo sed pero tomoyo dijo q nunca tomara pero tengo sed pero tomoyo dijo q nunca domara

¿? – oye eres muy ruidosa - mientras aquel sujeto le agarraba el hombro e hinata se desmayo.

Kurayamy- ola olle puedo tomar un poco

¿? – q edad tienes

Kurayamy – ammmmmmm 18

¿? – mejor como te llamas – pregunto mientras la invitava a sentarse

Kurayamy – me llamo Kurayamy, y tu como te llamas

¿? – Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha

Kurayamy – ohh… dios mió, tu eres el que canta las canciones de Bob Celer…….

Itachi – de donde demonios sacaste esa idea

Kurayamy – gomenasai te confundí con alguien

Itachi – bueno, bueno, que demonios haces aquí

Kurayamy – mi hermana me reto, ella no es mas bien se llama Hinata, pero ni me preguntes pq esta asi sale, se me olvidaba me das.

Itachi – bueno, te do un tour, y no te daré jajajajjajaj, te lo recomiendo

Kurayamy – esta bien. Pero despertemos a hinata

Itachi – ok hay algo q le guste

Kurayamy – si kiba es mi mejor amigo

Itachi – bn dile q kiba la va a besar

Kurayamy – bn HINATA KIBA TE VA A BESAR!!

HINATA – kinba –kun aaa donde estoy ??

Kurayamy – itachi eres un genio

Itachi – lo se pero bn les dare el tour

Kurayamy – hinata el es itachi y nos dara un tour por la mansión

Hinata – a ok

Itachi – oigan nos falta uno

H y K – quien

Itachi – es un amigo mio pero no se donde estara

Kakashi – aquí señor - mientras salia de una puerta q estaba al lado de la cama

Itachi – bn ya estamos kakashi ella es kurayamy y aca es hinata les vamos a mostrar la casa ok

Ola como tan nosotras bn esperamos q les alla gustado : 3 sino no nos maten bn byeee


End file.
